


Raw

by thimble



Series: SASO 2017 [10]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thimble/pseuds/thimble
Summary: Rin is different when he returns.His skin is much, much warmer, enough to make Sousuke's own skin turn hot when they sit beside each other too long. And Sousuke's never noticed the way he smelled before, but it floods his senses whenever Rin walks into a room. Wild, to the point of overpowering, like the damp earthiness of soil after it rains.His teeth are sharper.And, the most alarming of them all, he takes his meat raw these days, red and bleeding on the tongue.





	Raw

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=9660178#cmt9660178) prompt.

Rin is different when he returns.

There are things that have stayed the same—and always will, in Sousuke's point of view—like the way his mouth wobbles before he laughs, the way he always avoids vegetables on the menu, the way he takes everything as a challenge, but.

Some things are different too.

His skin is much, much warmer, enough to make Sousuke's own skin turn hot when they sit beside each other too long. And Sousuke's never noticed the way he smelled before, but it floods his senses whenever Rin walks into a room. Wild, to the point of overpowering, like the damp earthiness of soil after it rains.

His teeth are sharper.

And, the most alarming of them all, he takes his meat raw these days, red and bleeding on the tongue.

 

* * *

 

Sousuke's not the dwelling on things type of person. That's more like Rin, who's more prone to spirals than anyone either of them knows, or will know. No, Sousuke's a doer. His singlemindedly fixates on a goal until he gets it, or until it breaks him.

He thinks this one experiment of his will have the possibility for both.

 

* * *

 

"What the fuck, Sousuke?" says Rin, shoving him away as a hand flies to his neck. The bite was shallow, barely a cut, but enough for a taste. Enough for Sousuke's suspicions to be confirmed.

He licks his lips and stares at Rin's throat a moment longer before he meets his eyes.

"I knew you were different."

"From the looks of it, so are you." When Rin's initial anger subsides, he lowers his hand and looks at the blood on his palm. There's barely any, but maybe that's not the point. "Seriously, what the hell, you could've just asked."

"Had to make sure."

"Are all vampires dickheads when they turn?"

"Comes with the whole undead package," says Sousuke, and he allows for a beat before he starts laughing.

It doesn't take long until Rin follows suit.

"You bit me! I can't believe you fucking bit me!"

"And you don't bite people when it's the full moon?"

"I _try_ not to, which is more than I can say for you."

"That's fair."

It's Rin who pauses this time, crouching down to rinse his hand in the pool. "So, did I taste good?"

Sousuke shakes his head, and can't help but smile. "You're basically marinated in chlorine, Rin. What do you think?"

At that, Rin grins, and his teeth are _definitely_ sharper than before. "Had to make sure."


End file.
